


Days Since Amanda Boned

by monarchBaconator



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchBaconator/pseuds/monarchBaconator
Summary: Amanda O'Neill, the girl who's asked hundreds of girls for casual sex and gotten away with it, can't bring herself to ask out one girl in particular.
Relationships: Amanda O'Neill/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Days Since Amanda Boned

It has been [21] days since Amanda boned.

Contrary to what her somewhat masculine personality might suggest, she has a diary. Keeping one was suggested to her at some point by her previous psychiatrist, but she kept the habit long after its intended purpose had run its course. 

What used to be a healthy way to remind herself of the good in each day had slowly bastardized itself into a log of what cute girls she had seen that day... and more importantly, what she did with them. Signed at the end of each day was a counter- one that had just reached three whole weeks. The highest that number has been in several months.

Keeping that number below at most 5 was usually an easy task for her. Being at an all-girls school filled with witches- a group Amanda thanked the stars for having a higher concentration of lesbians than normal- meant she only had to ask the right person.

Right now, she only wants to ask one person.

Asking someone for casual sex isn't all that hard for Amanda. As long as they're hot and she doesn't have any real romantic feelings for them, it's easy- therein lies the problem.

Amanda O'Neill has a massive crush on Lotte Jannson. 

She's not sure when she realized it, but at a certain point she decided she wanted nobody else- Lotte would be in her bedroom, and only her. Trying to act on that wish, however, only led to her fumbling over her words like an idiot, causing her fuck-o-meter to reach the number that it had.

She mentally wore that number like a badge of honor when it was close to zero- not that she ever told anyone about it. As an unfortunate result, the irregularly large number had started to wear down her self-confidence, making it harder to ask out Lotte, starting the cycle again and delaying the time even farther.

Amanda closes her diary and places it under her pillow, sitting up with a determined look in her eyes. _That's it._ She thought to herself. _This has gone on long enough. I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow._

* * *

It has been [22] days since Amanda boned.

The scene kept replaying in Amanda's head, over and over again. She had failed once again, in exactly the same way.

> "Hey Lotte, uh-" Amanda called out to Lotte as she approached her and her roommates at their cafeteria table. "Can I ask you something?"
> 
> Lotte giggled, having heard the same phrase at least 3 times in the past week. "Of course you can! Are you actually going to say it this time?" _Lotte really is clueless, isn't she? Ugh..._
> 
> "I just wanted to know if... Like, I was gonna ask..." She hesitates, like she has every single time before. Surely Akko and Sucy knew exactly what was going on, the smug look on their faces...
> 
> "Yeeess...?"
> 
> "Fuckin'. Nevermind." She turns away, a light blush on her face and failure in her throat.

"Why does she have to be so damn cute...!" Amanda groans, her complaint not going unnoticed by her two roommates. Despite neither of them having been told what she's stressed out over, they managed to figure it out.

"You'll get it next time, Amanda! I believe in you!" Jasminka offers some encouragement, but not much else- too busy snacking on some chips to offer anything else.

Constanze is a little less pre-occupied, and despite her silent nature, a lot more invested in the blooming romance than one might expect. She writes something down on a piece of paper, handing it to one of her robots to deliver to Amanda on the top bunk.

> "Try asking her out with a specific plan in mind, so you'd have to cancel the plan if your attempt failed."

Amanda reads it over a few more times, trying to make sure she gets what it means. "You saying I should make reservations at a fancy dinner or something?"

Constanze just shrugs. The one gesture managing to convey the words 'something like that.' If Amanda read it right, at least...

* * *

The next day, Amanda discovered that Constanze's advice caused another problem- now she's become anxious about making the plans in the first place.

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" Amanda slammed her face into the cafeteria table, beyond annoyed with herself.

Sucy smirked. "You sure are hopeless..." Sucy and Akko had sat with Amanda today- Lotte out of earshot and sitting with Jasminka and Constanze.

"Sucy! Aren't we trying to _help_ her?"

"I can't help it. It's too easy."

"Lots of help you are." She sighs, lowering her voice. "If only asking out Lotte was easy..." Amanda bemoans into the table.

"Well, hey- I think Constanze is on the right track-" Akko tries her best to offer advice on the spot, though she's nowhere near a romance expert. "What if... instead of making a reservation for a stuffy restaurant you wouldn't like anyway... Set up something yourself? It might work..."

"Akko, no offense, but since when are you qualified to offer relationship advice?" Amanda lifts her head up, still resting her chin on the table.

"Oh, and you have a better idea, miss 'oops nevermind gotta go!'" Akko teased. "What have you got to lose?"

Akko was right. God damn it Akko was right. "...Fine, I'll try it."

* * *

"Hey Lotte?"

"Yes, Amanda?" Lotte sighed, offering a weak smile to Amanda.

"...Come with me."

Amanda had approached Lotte on the grass near the broom-riding yard, carrying her broom beside her. After her request to Lotte, she got on her broom, casting "Tia Freyre!" and lifting into the air just a bit.

Lotte smiles, stepping over and climbing onto the broom behind Amanda. "H-hey, wait, aren't you gonna ride a different broom?"

"I'd never catch up to you if I did, with how fast you ride them... This is okay, isn't it?" Lotte's arms find themselves around Amanda's waist, clutching tightly and pulling their bodies unbearably close together.

"Of course! Yeah! It's super okay!" Amanda's face reddens a bit, exhaling through her nose. "Just, y'know. Didn't expect it-" She shuts herself up, flying the broom up into the air and flying towards the Sorcerer's Stone. 

The chamber right beneath the stone was a surprisingly quiet place, Amanda had been able to set up her plans right beneath it without any disturbances. As the room comes into view, what's there becomes visible- a blanket laid out with a picnic basket sitting on the edge of it.

Amanda slows down to a stop, having flown a bit slower than usual to get there thanks to her embarrassingly cute passenger. The two step off the broom, Amanda leaning it against a wall as she steps inside.

"Alright, so. As you can see, I kinda set up a picnic here. I brought you with me, 'cause I wanted to eat it with you."

"Just a picnic? Is there anything special about this picnic?" Lotte's eyelashes flutter. She's been aware of Amanda's crush for at least a week now with how painfully obvious she's made it- but she's not exactly the type to ask a girl out herself. In other words, she's a bottom.

"W-well, no. I kinda meant for it to be... Uh. Y'know."

"Hm?"

"A... a date." Fireworks explode in Amanda's head. She finally did it. _You dumb bitch. Was that really so hard?_

"Oh!" Lotte smiled wider, her eyes sparkling. _She finally did it!_ "Does this mean... you want me to be...?"

"My wife." Amanda speaks without thinking, the first word to come to her mouth is wife. Unfortunately for her. "I-I mean girlfriend. Or, y'know, just... If you're not looking for a GF right now we could just have this one date and maybe-"

"Yes."

"...Yes to what?"

"To being your girlfriend, silly!" She giggles, her face redder than Amanda's. _And to being your wife... in a few years._

"Hell yes." Amanda smiles, her confidence entirely returned with just that one sentence. "Alright, time to give you an awesome date. I made some kickass tuna sandwiches."

* * *

It has been [0] days since Amanda boned.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated! leave a comment if you liked it. or hated it. or just found a typo. <3


End file.
